


Donut's day

by Rudoz_012



Series: Your navigation through time with Zari [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Donuts, F/F, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudoz_012/pseuds/Rudoz_012
Summary: It's valentine's day and you're preparing a gift for Zari when Nate shows up.
Relationships: Nate Heywood & You, Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi/Reader, Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi/You
Series: Your navigation through time with Zari [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205030
Kudos: 1





	Donut's day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really enjoy writing these one shots.

You are in your room listening to the most romantic songs you’ve find in your playlist while you’re making a handcraft card for Zari, it’s Valentine’s day and you want to make her a little detail, after all she took care of you the other night when you were drunk and you didn’t express your gratitude properly so you think a donut’s box and a handcraft card will work for your intentions, Zari will love the donuts, and of course you hope she likes the card too.

You’re so focus on your work that you didn’t realise Nate gets inside your room, Nate came back yesterday, his work in the Time Bureau is over and he’s back on the ship, you missed him, after all he’s one of your best friends, but now you’re worried, you know Nate was into Zari before he left the ship and now Zari and you are some kind of thing, that’s why maybe you’ve been avoiding him since yesterday, but all this don’t matter now because Nate is in your room.

The man clears his throat to catch your attention, when you raise your look the crayon you’ve got in your hand falls into the table-Nate I didn’t notice you’re here-you say clenching your jaw.

-That’s because the music is too loud-he explains and you stop the song-Why are you listening to the most romantic Taylor Swift songs and painting with crayons? Are we back in fifth grade?-he asks approaching you and you try with no success to hide the card, he’s faster and takes the card from your hands-“You’re the chocolate of my donut”-he reads smiling-Cute, who’s the chocolate of your donut?-he’s still smiling before gives you the card back.

You look at him forcing a smile-It’s nothing, it’s just a silly thing-you murmur hiding it.

-I don’t think so-he answers-The person who’ll receive it is very lucky to have you in their life-both of you share a look and you know he really thinks it.

-Thanks Nate-you smile.

-So… are you going to tell me who she is?-he asks and you almost choke with your own breathing-Because I’m pretty sure it’s a she.

-How… how do you know?-you ask when you’re able to speak again.

-Because I know you very well, Y/N, plus there’s only one person on this ship who loves to eat donuts more than breath and that’s Zari-he explains shrugging his shoulders-So tell me everything, did you tell her already? Or that Valentine’s card is a declaration of love card?-he sits in your bed and you sit next to him.

-Well…-you start saying-I told her and after a few days we went on our first date and until now-you have a shy smile on your face-But, it’s a secret, we don’t tell anyone yet. 

Nate looks at you with a proud smile and says-I won’t tell anyone, I promise-you try to analyze his tone of voice and if he’d been honest-I’m yout time big bro Y/N, do you trust me, right?

-Of course, I trust you-you say before hugging him-I thought you will be mad at me…-he frowns confused-I know you had a kinda crush on her. 

-Well maybe at the beginning-he smiles-But I never had a real opportunity with her-now it's your turn to frown-I‘ve always noticed how she looks at you, she was really into you since the first second you put a foot in the ship

-Really?-you say with surprise in your voice- I thought she hated me, I mean she was a little rude. 

Nate laughs-She was rude with everyone sis, now-he says getting up-I leave you alone for you to finish that card-he smiles and walks to the door, before exits he turns around and says-I’m very happy for you.

-Thanks bud-you answer and he winks before leave the room

You go back to your work to create the perfect Valentine’s day card. After an hour of draw, paint, stick and occasionally fight with the glitter you’re very satisfied with the result so you put it in a envelope and write with your best handwriting a simple “Zari”, the next step is ask for a box of donuts to Gideon and then you’ll have a shower before give the gifts to her.

After the shower you choose your best clothes and head to her room, both the card and the box are in your hands, you make sure there's no one in the hallways before running to her room, in the same moment you were going to knock she opens the door. 

-I was going to see you-she smiles. 

-Well great minds think the same-you smile back. 

She looks at you up and down before says-You look different. 

-Yeah I washed my hair-you answer making Zari giggles-Thanks for noticing. 

-Not that different idiot-she says before hitting you a little in the shoulder-Your clothes…, you’re really pretty. 

-Thank you-you blush-I made you a thing…-you look down while giving her the box with the card on the top.

She smiles before taking it and says-شَكَرَ

You murmur an-عفوا.

-Where did you learn Arabic, Y/N?

-I started studying it when I was 19 years old, my mother thought it could be a good language to learn-you shrug your shoulders smiling-I knew someday learning Arabic would be useful for flirting.

Zari rolls her eyes before kissing you when you separate she says-Well…, I’m going to open this, right?-you nod and both of you go into her room closing the door behind you. 

You sit in the bed and she sits next to you-Open the envelope first-you say and she does it.

-“You’re the chocolate of my donut”-she reads smiling-And you drew a donut with eyes, so cute!-she exclaimed before opening it and kept reading-“Thank you for took care of me when I was a drunk pain in the ass”-she looks at you before murmur a-It was nothing, idiot-and kisses your cheek, the her attention went to the box and before open it she looks at you, you nod in affirmative signal-No!-she exclaims excited-Donut’s box! You’re the best-she says before take one and bite it.

You laugh blushing.

-You know…-Zari looks at you leaving the card and box in her nightstand-I’ve got something for you too-she starts unbuttoning her shirt while straddles in your legs, you gulp when you see she’s not wearing any bra-Do you like them?-she asks when you’re paying too much attention to her bust.

-Yeah… yeah…-you murmur looking at her in the eyes and she laughs before kissing you and pushes you knocking you down on the mattress-I have to tell you something-you murmur between kisses, Zari stops sudden, your faces are too close-Nate knows about us-she raises an eyebrow questioning-I didn’t tell him anything, he figured out alone, but promised me don’t tell anyone.

-You know what?-she asks-I don’t care because now I only care about us-says while starts kissing you again and sinking her fingers in your hair getting closer and closer you enjoy the moment and she seems to enjoy it too, your hands move across her body memorizing each curve.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it don't forget leave kudos and/or a comment :D


End file.
